The Challenge
by Topaztok
Summary: He is a noble, she is a human. By right, they can never be together. However, Aido is certainly determined to fight against the odds, to bring home Yori as his wife, to stay by his side. The Challenge is thus launched.
1. Hitachiin Hikari and the Challenge

_He is a noble, she is a human. By right, they can never be together. However, Aido is certainly determined to fight against the odds, to bring home Yori as his lady wife, to stay by his side. The Challenge is thus launched, to make Yori into the next mistress of the Aido family._

_--_VAMPIRE KNIGHT --

This story occurs about 2 months after the deaths of Rido Kuran and the Ancient Council.

"Damn it, Hanabusa, you ought to know better! There is no way that you two can be together! She is a human, you are a vampire! Worse, you are a noble and only son to the noble house! Get her out of your mind!" Souen Ruka snapped, as she swiped her hair over her shoulder, glaring at Aido all the while.

"Shut it, Ruka, I have made up my mind and will not change it! After the death of the Vampire Ancient Council, who will be around to oppose to this? Yori is one fine girl and I am all for her to be my wife!" The "Idol" of Cross Academy glared back at his childhood friend.

"Guys…." Akatsuki Kain started, as he looked up from the book which he had been trying to read for a long while now. Bad move, as both Aido and Ruka turned around to snap at him as one.

"Shut up, Akatsuki!" both vampires then turned back on him and they continued to look daggers at each other. Taking a breath, Ruka asked Aido "What is it about Wakaba-san that draws you anyway? There are so many female vampire nobles around! With your family connections, you can have anyone that you want! Plus, Kaname-sama is now in power. Should he speak up for you, any girl would be more than willing to be your bride!"

"Yori is different! She is unique, kind-hearted, talented, sweet, beautiful, and caring! She is unlike the others who I know! As you know, some female vampire nobles care naught for others except for themselves! I have seen one too many!" Aido replied, as he looked out of the window. At his words, Ruka spluttered as she replied in her most icy tones "Excuse me?!"

"I am not referring to you, Ruka, though you can be a real brat at times." Aido said, as he continued to look out at the night sky, where a crescent moon is now hanging high. All 3 of them are in the Main Library, where they are supposed to do some kind of research. However, the moment the 3 of them are alone, Ruka, for lack of a better word, attacked Aido with questions with regard to Yori as Aido had made an announcement a few nights ago that sent shockwaves throughout the vampire society. Till now, a great debate is going on with regard to Sayori Wakaba, a human girl, marrying a vampire noble, Hanabusa Aido.

Apparently, during the attack on Cross Academy, Aido had unknowingly, fallen for Sayori Wakaba, the best friend of the current Queen – Yuki Kuran. Despite being told that her best friend is a vampire, a pureblood to boot, Yori did not even freak out. Most people would, won't they? Instead, she was more worried for the well-fare of Yuki than anything else. Secondly, when Aido was ordered to bring the Day Class girls to a safe location, Yori did not go into a fit, like so many others. Instead, she even helped him to get the girls to move quickly. And once they arrived at the location, Yori was the only one who had thanked him graciously and sent him off, instead of clinging to his arm, pleading that he should stay on and protect them etc. At that time, Aido already had a very good impression of Yori. In fact, to him, she is an enigma.

After the attack, when the enemies were disposed of and the return of peace, Aido was seen actively seeking out the company of Yori. To him, she is a never ending surprise, a girl that is so very different from others, both vampire and human alike. Hence, there is a need to solve this enigma, this mysterious air of hers. Or this was what Aido had told himself when he was planning on their next date. Eventually, it was Yuki who made him realize his own feelings as she left him with a single message "Hurt Yori and you will have me to answer to."

And so, this leads to the current fix that he is in now.

Turning around, he faced Ruka and his cousin, who is now trying to soothe Ruka's temper. Looking at the lovebirds, his heart ached as he said softly "You guys will never understand. Both of you are lucky to find each other, suitable to each other class and to be in love as well. For me, I know Yori is the one but I have to fight the constraints of society just to marry her. Whatever it is, we have come this far and for me to break it off now, it's highly irresponsible, and not to mention, Yuki-sama will kill me. I will love no one else like I love her."

At his words, Ruka sighed, as she sat next to Kain, who placed his arms around her. Leaning back into his embrace, she stated "With that announcement of yours made during the ball, everyone is in an uproar over it. The expressions on your parent's faces are the ones that I cannot forget. For once, your father was at a loss for words while your mother and sisters looked as if they were going to faint. Did they give you hell after the end of the ball?"

"They certainly did. And they made sure that my parents and I were around to witness it as well." Kain spoke up, as he stroked Ruka's long hair, tugging at a stubborn curl. "I do believe, it's the first time that Hanabusa got lectured by his father. They were going on as to how he got to fulfill his duties as the heir and so on and so forth. In fact, every reason that you stated earlier was at least repeated twice to Hanabusa by his mother and sisters."

"As I said, there is no way for them to get married and hence, it's better to get her out of your head, Hanabusa." Ruka stated, as she looked over at Aido, who bared his fangs at her. Just as he was about to snap at her, a new voice rang out. "There is a way and it's up to you, Aido-san, whether you wish to take it or not."

All 3 of them looked up at the newcomers, who had just entered the Library silently and are now walking towards them. With a gasp of shock, all 3 of them rose up on their feet and bowed. Smiling at them all, Yuki said "At ease. Let me introduce you all to my friend – Hitachiin Hikari."

"Yes, Yuki-sama. A pleasure to meet you, Hitachiin-san." Both Aido and Kain bowed while Ruka did a perfect curtsy.

"Why so formal? Or is it because I have Yuki-chan with me here?" Hikari smiled, as she nudged Yuki, who grinned at her. "Seems like I cannot have you around, Yuki-chan. You scare people witless!" Turning around, she smiled at the lot, who looked stunned at the way she addressed their queen. "Please address me as Hikari. And please don't look so surprised. I knew Yuki a long way back, when she went to the beach with the Chairman and Zero. We met on the beach and played together, at least for those few days. Over time, I got to know Yori-chan as well. In fact, all 3 of us are pen pals."

"I was coming to visit Yuki-chan when the attack on Cross Academy occurred." Here, Hikari's smile faltered for a bit as she recalled the events "I was attacked by a vampire but luckily, Zero fought him off. From there, he brought me to Yori, who told me everything. Over the next few weeks, Yuki and I have seen how the relationship between you and Yori have blossomed, Aido-san. Yuki told me about the announcement that you had made a few nights ago. I suppose you are figuring out a way to make Yori-chan your bride?"

At this, Aido nodded. "What do you have in mind, Hikari-san? If it works, Yori and I will forever be in your debt." "Rubbish! What debt? So long you treat Yori and she is happy, that is enough. However, if you hurt her…" Hikari eyed Aido, who looked a tad uncomfortable under her piercing look. "You will get it from me." She finished it quietly. It is a promise, not a threat.

Silence filled the air as everyone looked at Hikari, who now smiled charmingly. Yuki then took the chance to seat everyone down as she sat down on the sofa herself. "Other than the class issue, I suppose, there is no other objections as to why Yori cannot be your bride, Aido-sempai. Am I right?"

"Yes, Yuki-sama."

"Then, in that case, let's get your parents to accept Yori-chan as to who she is first. That is the most important. If they are convinced that Yori-chan is as brilliant as what you said, there is no reason why she cannot marry you. The class issue can be settled by Yuki-chan and Kaname, especially if they order you to marry her. From there, your parents cannot complain. If the rest of the society decides to shun the Aido family because of this, they will have to answer to their King and Queen. After all, the bride is special to the Queen and will be serving her as her one and only lady-in-waiting." Hikari said, as she leaned back into the sofa. At this, Ruka gasped "lady-in-waiting? We are bringing back this system again? For ages, the Souens have always been the ladies-in-waiting!"

Yuki took over "I am sorry, Ruka sempai, but I will have only one lady-in-waiting. That is more than enough. In reality, I do not need one but this is for Yori-chan. Plus, I do love her company. As for you, Ruka-sempai, you will always be one of my court ladies." Turning to Aido, Yuki fell silent for a while before speaking "Kaname will be speaking to your parents on this matter. A competition will be held, to showcase the talents of what a female noble vampire should have. If she wins all the challenges that I propose, then, your parents will have to accept her for who she is and not reject her just because she is a human. If she fails, she will leave you." Biting her lip, Yuki breathed before continuing "Yori-chan had already agreed to this. Are you willing to take on the challenge, Aido-sempai?"

Aido swallowed, as he looked at the young Queen. Everything depends now on this challenge. If they win, they will be living in bliss for the rest of their lives. If they lose………. Aido does not know whether he will ever recover from the heartbreak. "I…….I agree….." He finished off weakly.

"Alright, so there will be three rounds – the qualifications of a lady, the hosting duties and finally, a surprise round as determined by Yuki and I. Your parents will send your sisters as her competitors. Yori will need a lot of support from you during this period, Aido-san. I hope you will not disappoint us." Hikari said as she stood. "Help her prepare if you can, but we have faith in Yori-chan. She is as qualified as any noble and will do well. The first round will take place a week after from today. It will be held at the Kuran's mansion." So saying, she and Yuki left the trio, who looked on silently, each wrapped up in their own thoughts.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**So, how would the challenges be like? Would Yori win the challenges set? Would Aido and Yori have their happily-ever-after? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**To my readers, it has been a long while since I last wrote a new story! This is my latest pairing, Aido and Yori and I do hope you will enjoy it. Comments are welcomed. ) **


	2. 1st challenge: Qualifications of a lady

**The qualifications of a lady**

With the departure of Yuki and Hikari, all 3 vampires snapped out of their daze to look at each other. Ruka was the first to speak "The first two rounds are not easy, especially with the qualifications of a lady, Hanabusa. Wakaba-san will have a hard time in front of her." Turning around, she looked over the darkening shadows in the courtyard. "Since young, I was trained to be a lady in all forms. Under Grandmother, I underwent the training that she had for me. Etiquette, tea ceremonies, flower arrangement, general knowledge of the world, fashion and more." Taking a deep breath, she continued "Wakaba-san have only a week to learn all this…can she do it?"

"I have faith that she will do well." Kain rumbled, as he looked over at Aido, who is now leaning back in his chair, arms over his eyes. "After all, she is Hanabusa's chosen. Will you help her, Ruka?" "…….Yes." Ruka replied. At her words, Aido snapped to attention and sat up suddenly, as he asked "You will?" Shock and surprise was written all over the face as he looked at his childhood mate. Ruka blushed and look away "Yes, I will help her! After all, no one else would! She is your chosen one and is Yuki-sama's friend as well."

For once, the Idol of Cross Academy is at a loss for words. Finally, he uttered "Thank you, Ruka." "Just remember, you are going to owe me big time, Hanabusa" Ruka smirked, as she looked at Aido, who grinned back at her in reply. "You got it."

--VAMPIRE KNIGHT --

"Yori, take a break, alright? After all, you had been going on for hours already!" Aido coaxed, as he poured a cup of a steaming tea, which he then placed in front of her.

"Go away, Hanabusa and let me finish this book first. Once I am finished, I will drink. After all, it's too hot." Yori replied, without evening looking up from the book on world vampire history which she is reading.

"Too hot? How about now?" he held the cup of tea in front of her nose, which cooled immediately under his vampire powers of ice. "Now, drink it or else I will feed you personally." He grinned at the fierce blush that covered her cheeks, then he added "not that I will mind."

"Hanabusa!" Yori blushed even harder than before, as she set the book on the table with a thump. "Behave!" She casted an eye over to Ruka and Kain, who were seating together on the settee, who are now observing the pair, with amused expressions on their faces.

"Don't bother about them. Now, are you going to drink this tea or am I going to feed you personally?" Aido leaned even closer, as he took the book away from the table.

Yori sighed "Fine. Have you offered Ruka-sempai a cup already? After all, she was kind enough to offer to teach me how to become a lady."

"She got Akatsuki to serve her. I am more worried about you." Aido said, as he handed Yori a slice of cake, which she accepted with a murmur of thanks. "Take a break, Wakaba-san. After all, we had been going on for 4 hours straight already." Ruka spoke up from the settee, as she took a sip of her tea as well.

Nodding, Aido turned to Yori, who smiled gratefully. "See! Even the teacher says you are entitled to a break!"

Ever since the challenge was launched on Friday, Yori had been undergoing intensive training classes conducted by Ruka, helped by Kain and Aido. A lesson plan was drawn, showing the areas to be covered for the next few days. Topics such as History of the Vampires, Politics, Economy, tea ceremonies and even personal grooming were added to the list.

Luckily, though not born a vampire, Yori came from a very decent family. Hence, she was able to breeze through some topics such as tea ceremonies, flower arrangement and the basics of personal grooming. Hence, Ruka had decided on strengthening her knowledge of the vampire society. For someone who has no idea that vampires existed in the first place, it is a real challenge but Yori managed well, as she was able to absorb the knowledge quickly.

All seem to be progressing well, for someone who had to learn everything from scratch. Aido has been very supportive, reminding Yori to take breaks and to comfort her at the end of every session. Though not present at the training sessions, Yuki and Hikari was updated with the progress every step of the way. Yuki had also sent word that Aido's parents had agreed to the challenge as well. All they have to do now is to prepare for the event as well as they could and pray for the best. Eventually, the day of the competition arrived.

--VAMPIRE KNIGHT --

"Are you ready, Yori?" Hikari asked, as she helped her friend to adjust the silk gown around her. Her friend certainly looked gorgeous in the peach coloured gown, with tiny crystals scattered all over. Pearls are wound around her neck and woven into her hair as well. Pinning the last pearl earring in place, Hikari said, "I cannot be with you during the competition but I am sure you will do well. Gambatte!"

"Thank you, Hikari-chan. I am nervous but I am sure I will do well." Yori smiled. Then, she raised a chin a little, a confident posture. "For my future with Hanabusa, I will do well."

"That's the spirit, Yori-chan." Yuki said, as she stepped through the door of the dressing room, where Yori and Hikari had been in for the past one hour. "It's time. I will lead you to the ballroom, where the competition will be held." Looking over at Hikari, she said softly, "I am sorry, Hikari-chan."

"It's alright. I have no wish to be around the vampire lot tonight anyway. Sometimes…I do have some bad memories of them…" Hikari gave a small smile at Yuki. "However, no matter what you may be, Yuki, you will always be my friend. Now, don't keep the judges waiting."

Taking a deep breath, Yori turned and walked towards Yuki, who was waiting next to the door. All 3 girls gathered together and held hands for a while, before letting go. "Good luck, Yori." Hikari whispered, as the doors start to swing open.

--VAMPIRE KNIGHT --

"So, she is the girl?" "Marrying out of his class, what a surprise, given that fact that there are so many other better qualified girls out there!" "She is to be the next lady-in-water to Yuki-sama?" "I should be the one instead!" Whispers reached her ears, as Yori and Yuki stepped into the room.

Head held high, with nothing revealing how nervous she actually is, Yori glided into the room, with Yuki by her side. She looked around the room and saw Aido, Ruka and Kain seated at a corner. At the other side of the room, Chairman Cross waved energetically in support. Catching her eye, Aido smiled and nodded. More assured now, she stopped before the panel of judges, who are now standing behind the table.

"Evening, Yuki-sama." The panel bowed before their queen, who just nodded. Stepping forward once more, Yuki announced "All of you are here tonight, to witness and to judge this first part of the competition, whether my next lady-in-waiting, Wakaba Sayori, is qualified to become the next mistress of Aido House." Sensing the thinning of lips from the current head of the Aido family, she turned to him and spoke "Will you honor your words, Lord Aido?"

He bowed. "Yes, your majesty." "Very well, let this competition begin." So saying, Yuki swept forward, past the panel of judges, to where Kaname was sitting, to take her seat next to him on a raised platform. Looking up at Kaname sempai, who smiled and nodded at her, Yori did a perfect curtsey. Gesturing towards the panel of judges, Kaname said "The qualifications of a lady are numerous and I will introduce you to the judges, Yori. The first is Rin Souen, the matriarch of the Souen family, grandmother of Ruka. We also have Lady Aido, the current mistress of the Aido House. Finally, Yuki will also be acting as one of the judges as well."

Yori nodded. "First, we will test you how well do you know of our heritage, our culture and traditions." Lady Souen spoke, as she leaned forward in her chair to address Yori. The grand dame of the vampire society, she is someone that every debutante feared, as she is most unforgiving on any errors made. "Next, you will be tested on your skills at flower arranging. Take note, you will be observed for every second. How you walk, how you talk. Everything about you must be fitting for a lady, not to mention, the future lady-in-waiting to Yuki-sama. I will not tolerate any errors."

"I understand, Lady Souen." Yori replied, as she met the eyes of the Souen matriarch head on. Unsmiling, Lady Aido spoke next. "My eldest daughter will be your competitor for this round. Should you lose out to her…you know what to do." So saying, she gestured to the tall, slender brown eyed beauty next to her, Hanabusa's oldest sister. Her daughter then walked forward, to curtsey to the Kurans before taking her place next to Yori.

Yuki then said "Over on the table at the end of this room, there is a paper filled with 100 questions covering all kinds of topics related to vampires. Finish them within half an hour and return the paper to us. The one with the most number of correct answers will win the first round. You may start."

--VAMPIRE KNIGHT --

Half an hour is a very short period of time for 100 questions, especially when more than 50 of them require writing and explaining. However, when her heart and soul is set upon something, Yori will do whatever it is to accomplish it. Glancing over the questions, she peeked underneath her eyelashes at Aido, who is watching her intently. Realising that she is looking at him, Aido gave a tight smile. Smiling back, she reached for the pen set out and wrote the answers neatly and quickly. All the training sessions with Ruka worked after all, as some of the questions are the ones that Kain has posed to her during the Politics session. Barely 10 minutes later, Aido's sister rose and made her way gracefully to the panel of judges, where she submitted her paper. All eyes are upon Yori now.

Finally, with barely a minute to spare, Yori rose and walked towards to the judges, with her head held high and back straight. She did not rush, instead, walked calmly but swiftly towards them. Submitting her paper to Lady Souen, she thanked her and Lady Aido before turning away to curtsey to Yuki, who smiled encouragingly at her.

Kaname then leaned forward and said "In honour of Yuki, who is the youngest Pureblood who ever graced our halls, the theme of the flower arrangement will be "Yuki". You have half an hour to make your creation and present it to the rest of us. From there, Yuki will make her selection. Back at the table over there, you have all the materials that you will need. Begin."

Both Yori and Aido's sister nodded and turned to walk to the table. As she walked, Yori smiled and held her head high, confidence emitting from her very pores as she knew what exactly how her creation would look like. Reaching the table at the same time as Aido's sister, she looked over at her fellow competitor and smiled when she noticed that she was looking at Yori. Catching Yori looking at her directly, she glanced away quickly and got to work. In no time at all, she finished what she had in mind and brought it forward to Yuki. A short while later, Aido's sister followed.

As expected of the Aido family, Aido's sister's creation was a very fancy one. Orchids are arranged all over, in a sweeping pattern. Birds of paradise flanked the back and sides. In all, it is a very empowering creation. It is meant to awe people, to showcase the prestige, pedigree and wealth. Indeed, a piece most fitting for royalty. Standing in front of the judges, Aido's sister explained "In honor of Yuki-sama, our youngest Pureblood queen ever, this creation for her. It is meant to showcase her beauty, as well as what you represent to us - as our queen, our lady. I hope you like it." She placed the creation on the table in front of Yuki and stepped to the side.

As compared to the previous creation, Yori's design seemed to be too simplified. However, she stepped forward to explain her creation as well. Before doing so, she looked at Yuki, who smiled at her. Silent communication passed between the two, before it was broken by Lady Souen who asked "Well, girl, are you going to stand there all day or what?"

"My apologies, my lady." Yori turned back to the judges. "I present to you my creation, entitled "The Beginning" This is for Yuki-sama, who just came into her powers recently. Although born as a pureblood, she lived as a human for many good years before being restored to who she actually is. Hence, there are many changes in her life. The big blood red roses around the perimeter represent what she is outside, beautiful, striking and yet at the same time, delicate. In addition, she was once the adopted daughter of Chairman Cross, who made the roses as the school logo. Hence, it also represents her duties as a Prefect, who believed that peace and harmony can exist between human and vampires."

"However, at the heart the heart of it all, she is still who she is, no matter what her status now may be. I have known Yuki-sama to be a cheerful and bubbly girl, always willing to go the extra mile for people whom she believed in. With friends and family, she has nurtured to what she has become today. As her friend, I chose yellow roses to represent our friendship as this arrangement is from me to her. Finally, no matter what happens, she always sticks to her beliefs, values and promises. For this, I chose forget-me-nots to complete the arrangement. A gradual change from the interior to the exterior, this is what Yuki-sama is."

Silence reigned the air as Yori finished speaking. Looking up at Yuki, Yori smiled brightly and offered the arrangement to her. Standing up suddenly, Yuki stepped down from the platform and ran to Yori, casting aside her mask as the queen for a moment. She hugged Yori as she took the arrangement. Murmuring a quiet "thank you", a tear dropped from her eye and fell to the floor, as the whole vampire elites look on.

--VAMPIRE KNIGHT --

The results of the first round were out. Aido's sister scored better for the written test but the difference between them is only 2 points. It came as no surprise that Yuki chose Yori's creation, given that Yori really put her heart and soul into it. Eventually, it was the grand dame of the society, Lady Souen, who gave the biggest shocker that night. She declared that, though both ladies carried themselves well, it was Yori who exhibited the confidence of a lady. Combined with superb dressing in that silk gown, Lady Souen declared Yori as the winner of the first round of the competition.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES.**

**Second chapter! I hope you like it. Some readers had remarked to me, as to how Aido is quite OCC. However, love does change a person, does it not? Given that there are social barriers to break, Aido have to change his behavior a little, I suppose. Though I tried to portray his character as close to the original as I can. All of us do love Aido's bratty ways at times! P**

**Next, if you noticed, Yuki changed quite a bit as well. As shown in the manga, she is no longer as cheerful as compared to the time when she was a human. At the point of the time when the Challenge was held, she is still trying to live up to the image of being a queen. However, changes need time and deep down, she is always who she is. In my story, she will show another character when surrounded by her loved ones.**

**First round down, 2 more to go! What will happen next? When will the next challenge be held? Stay tuned!**


	3. 2nd challenge: Hosting Duties

**Hosting duties**

"Well done, Yori! I knew you can do it!! Oh my, I am so happy!" Hikari laughed, as she caught Yori's hands and turned her round and round the room. Yori laughed along, happiness radiating out of her very pores. Looking on, Aido smiled indulgently as he looked at the girls, who are now chattering away as Yori described her competition to Hikari, who is listening most intently. Eventually, when she finished describing, Hikari asked the all-most important question. "When is the next round then?"

"I am waiting for the judges to decide upon a date, Yuki will be -" Yori was cut off as the door leading to the room opened and Yuki stepped in, with Kaname at her side. All those who were present stood immediately. Looking at them all, Kaname smiled and said "It's confirmed. A week from now, a ball will be held at this mansion, with both of you in-charge. Two different ballrooms, side by side, with a door separating both. Each of you will organize a ball on your side and the guests will circulate between both, with the judges making their choice at the end of the session. Everything will be under your care."

Going over to the duo, Yuki reached out to them. As one, all three girls held hands together for a while leaning close to each other, absorbing comfort. Murmuring softly, Yuki said "I am sorry, Yori. I won't be able to help you in the second round as I have no experience in this at all. At least I am able to help you in the first round by bringing to you some books on the Kuran family." Biting her lip, she said "I am quite useless after all…" "What are you talking about, baka? Without you, I won't even have a chance with Hanabusa at all. Thanks to you and Kaname sempai, I am able to fight for a future at least." Yori smiled while Aido nodded at her back.

"Just our support is enough, Yuki. Have faith. I am sure Yori will do well. If you have nothing to do, why don't you come and help me chose the next gown for Yori? We can choose your gown to wear to the ball as well." Hikari grinned at the young Pureblood who continued to frown. "Come on, don't frown so. You will get winkles! I will help Yori on this. After all, my family does run a hotel after all. I can get some of my contacts over here if need to."

"If need to, I am sure Ruka will be able to give you some of her contacts. If there is any way to help Yori out, I will do it."Aido said, as he stepped up to Yori's side, wrapping an arm around her. "Do not worry about this, Yuki-sama."

All was quiet for a while as everyone looked at Aido and Yori. Eventually, Hikari was the one who broke up the awkward silence by declaring "I am tired! I am off to bed. Come on, Yuki, let's go. Can you show me where my bedroom is again? Your house is just too big!" So saying, she stepped out of the door, dragging Yuki behind her while throwing a glance over to Kaname who was trying not to smile at her very obvious actions. Nodding at Aido, he left as well.

Releasing a pent up breath, Aido leaned in and hugged Yori. The lovebirds were quiet for a while before Aido whispered "I am proud of you, Yori. You did it…." Yori nodded silently, as her eyes slide closed, relishing the moment. Her eyes flew open as Aido's lips touched her forehead. Looking up, she saw Aido looking down tenderly at her. "Come, you must be tired. Go and sleep before we start on your preparations for the ball. You need all your energy." Holding her hand, he walked to the door, ushering her to the corridor that will lead to her bedroom. Eventually, they reached the bedroom which Yori was given in the Kuran's house. Standing in front of the door, neither took a step to open the door. Instead, both were just content to look at each other, drinking each other in. Finally, Yori asked "Can you stay with me, Hanabusa? I…I don't want to be alone…" Her last words were so softly spoken, that even Aido had a slight difficulty in hearing her. Reaching out, he lifted her, carrying her bridal style as he opened the door to her room with a flick of his wrist. "Your words are my command, my lady." Closing the door with his foot, he carried Yori over to the huge four-poster bed in the centre and laid her down gently. After slipping off her dancing slippers and his own shoes, he joined her on the bed where Yori snuggled close to him. Dawn was breaking as the young couple fell asleep.

--VAMPIRE KNIGHT --

The next few days passed by in a blur as preparations for the ball kept Yori busy. When she was not busy overlooking the menu, she would be directing the placement of furniture and the flowers. She was seen talking to suppliers face-to-face while the maids were busy hanging up curtains and table runners, as in accordance to her orders. She is a tornado in action. Looking at his chosen one, Aido could not help but smile proudly at her efforts and determination to be as hands on as possible. As compared to his second sister, Yori is really very different from her.

Over on the other side, Hana Aido sat in the middle of the ballroom, with professionals from all fields lined up in front of her. She gave her orders crisply as she lined out what she wanted exactly. Hana Aido is somewhat like Lady Aido - what she wants, she gets. However, it's others who will do the work, while she will do the ordering.

--VAMPIRE KNIGHT --

"Hold still, Yori! The flowers in your hair are not done yet!" Hikari mumbled through a mouth full of pins as she tried to stop Yori from fidgeting for what seem to be the hundredth time that night. "I swear, you are like a cat approaching water!" "I still need to check on the caterers, Hikari!" Yori said, as she twitched in her chair. "Sit still, damn it!" Hikari snapped, as she glared at Yori at the mirror. Else I will get Aido-san to freeze you in place!"

Giggling at the sight of her two best friends arguing with each other, Yuki said "Calm down, Yori, the food and wine are in place. In fact, I brought you a glass of wine to calm your nerves a little. Let Hikari do her job. After all, you are the hostess tonight; you are expected to look brilliant."

"The food and wine are in place already? What about the orchestra in the corner? Have they arrived? The ball will start in another half hour!" Yori asked, as she tried to twist around and look at Yuki. "Sit still!!" Hikari grumbled as she tried to pin another tendril in place.

"You better sit and compose yourself, Yori, least Hikari really force me to freeze you to the chair." Aido smiled at his beloved as he opened the door leading to the dressing room. Strains of music floated in after him. "Can you hear the music? They are all in place and everything was set as according to your instructions."

Wrinkling her nose at the image of Aido in the mirror, Yori said "You won't dare to freeze me." "But I will tie you to the chair if you move." Hikari threatened as she finished weaving the last flower into Yori's hair. Collapsing onto the chair next to her, she groaned "There! I am done! At last!"

Looking at Yori's reflection in the mirror, Yuki clapped her hands "Well done, Hikari! Yori certainly look great! You certainly outdid yourself!"

"Try doing her hair next time, Yuki. You will feel that you outdid yourself too." Hikari grumbled from her seated position as she looked at her creation in front of her. Clad in a glittering off shoulder red gown, with peach roses woven in her French inspired pleated hair, Yori was certainly a beautiful sight to be seen. Pearls dangled from her ears and around her throat while a bracelet of pearls and diamonds adorned her wrist. Throwing her hands into the air and bouncing to her feet, Hikari said "I am all for some refreshment! I need my energy! Come on Yuki, let's go and steal some finger food while we leave the lovebirds to themselves for a while."

After the duo left the room, Aido walked over to Yori who was still seated in the chair, looking at his approach from the mirror. Looping his arms around her and leaning close, Aido asked "Are you alright?" "Yes, I did all that I can already." Yori smiled back at his image, as she leaned back a little, absorbing the warmth that only Aido can provide. Both of them stayed that way for a while before a dull gong sounded throughout the whole mansion. Reaching out, he helped Yori to her feet and pressed a kiss to her forehead, before saying "You will do well."

--VAMPIRE KNIGHT --

"So, who do you think is the better organizer?" A vampire asked her friend, as she held a flute of champagne. "Definitely Hana-sama. After all, she certainly spent a fortune on this ball! Did you see the centerpiece on the table earlier? Jeweled flowers as decorations! Gold leaves! How can that mere human compete with her pitiful decorations of fresh flowers?" "At least those flowers have fragrance, unlike those in Hana's ballroom." Ruka snorted, as she walked by the two vampires, Kain by her side.

"Ruka! What a pleasure to see you again!" The first vampire squealed, as she looked over at the noble, who was clad in a gold gown. "So you feel that Wakaba-san is a better organizer?" "Of course. There more choices over at Wakaba-san's than at Hana's. Though the food at Hana's is delicious, I do find it a tad too rich and heavy for me." Ruka replied coolly, as she reached over to the plate that Kain is holding out for her. Choosing a prickled cheery tomato with caviar spread on it, Ruka bit into the delicacy and then waved it around "See? There is at least some balance between the rich caviar and the tartness of the tomato."

Catching Yori's eye as she walked by, Ruka raised her half eaten bite in salute. Smiling at Ruka, Yori nodded and continued in making her rounds in ensuring that everything is running smoothly and conversing with the guests milling around the ballroom at the same time. Ending by a pair of French doors leading to the balcony, Yori stopped for a while for a breather, as well as to overlook the whole room. For far, all she can see and hear are guest going around, smiling and talking.

Suddenly, a hand clamped over her mouth and an arm circled her waist, pulling her backwards to the balcony itself. Eyes opening in shock, Yori tried to struggle but to no avail. Her attacker is just too strong! As darkness closed in all around her, her last conscious thought was "what will happen to the ball now that I am gone?"

--VAMPIRE KNIGHT --

"Yuki, have you seen Yori anywhere? I can't see her from here." Hikari asked worriedly, as she scanned the room for her friend.

"No. I thought she was with you." Yuki replied. Looking around the room as well, a frown started to cross her face as she realized that Yori is missing. "Perhaps she went to find the caterer?"

"I don't think so. I just came from there. So far, everything is still progressing well. Even without Yori around, everything will still continue as it is." Hikari replied, as she turned to look at Yuki. Dropping her voice to a whisper, "I feel that something bad had happened to her, Yuki. Somehow, I just got this feeling…. Just now, back in the other ballroom, Hana-sama was certainly laughing very loudly and seem to be celebrating something…Can they be related?"

"Let us get Aido sempai first. Perhaps he might have an idea? Let me get him here." Looking over at the direction of Aido, Yuki narrowed her eyes a little. Immediately, Aido turned around and moved in the direction of Yuki. As he approached, Hikari noticed that his eyes were slightly glazed. "Yuki!!" Hikari cried softly, so not to attract the attention of others. "Control yourself!" Reaching out, she shook Aido slightly, startling him back to the present. "Aido-san! Have you seen Yori anywhere?"

"Huh?" Aido looked stupefied for a while before controlling his senses again. "No, I thought she was with one of you earlier." As he looked over the crowd again, pure panic and worry crossed his face. All three of them wondering "Where is Yori?"

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Arghh!! I never expect such a long chapter! Though I shortened quite a number of things already, I never expect it to be so long! Things are getting more and more complicated! Sigh**

**So, what happened to Yori? Who was the man that dragged her off? What will happen? What will happen to the challenge? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Comments and suggestions are welcomed for the next chapter. Please review!! Thank you! )**


	4. 2nd challenge: Kidnapped!

Darkness surrounded her as footsteps rose and fell. A door creaked and suddenly, she was flung onto the floor. Though her mouth was gagged, Yori still let out a muffled cry as she hit the floor hard. It was made of rough stone and there is sand as well.

"Is she the one?" A cool voice asked. "Hai, Ayame-sama." Her kidnappers replied. A male's voice, Yori noted. "Good, then you may leave." The cool female said. The door creaked open again and the man was gone. "Remove her blindfold and gag." The female ordered.

Rough hands reached out to yank away at the blindfold and gag as Yori blinked, unused to the strong light. She turned around, trying to get her bearings when a pail of ice cold water was dumped on her! Sputtering, she turned around to see a lady clad in a black gown, staring back at her, as she sat on a chair that is designed like a throne. Three other ladies gathered around her, all dressed in formal clothing as well. All four of them are dead drop gorgeous, with their clothing, jewellery, hair and shoes. Everything about them just screamed of wealth and prestige. Just who are these people? Yori wondered.

Then, the lady sitting on the chair spoke. "Well, well, look who we have here. Or rather, look what we have here! A filthy little rat! A drenched rat, in fact!" Her three companions all laughed at this; as if it is the funniest thing they have ever heard. "Indeed, Ayame-sama! A red rat!" One said.

"So, little rat, why are you here?" Ayame asked, a cruel smile twisting her beautiful features. "Do you know why you are brought here?" Yori shivered but said nothing. "Answer me!" Ayame screamed, just as she slashed the air in front of her with her finger. Instantly, a cut appeared on Yori's exposed arm, bleeding.

Shocked by the cut and the blood, Yori was stupefied for a moment before she could gather her scattered wits to answer "No…no…I have no idea…"Yori replied. "Then, little rat; let me enlighten you, why you are here then." Ayame said, as she leaned forward in her seat, never taking her eyes off Yori, who sank back in fear, dirtying her gown at the same time.

"I am, the most beautiful, wealthy and not to mention, powerful vampire nobles. I am the great Sohma Ayame, the first daughter of the Sohma family. I was intended to be Aido's bride ever since young." Ayame's eyes then narrowed at Yori who then realized what exactly is going on. "However, suddenly, news came that the Aido-sama plans to wed another! A dumb human, no less!" Each word increased in volume as the last few words were uttered with a shriek.

"Do you know how I feel then? To lose out to you? A puny human like you? You are not even pretty or even wealthy!" Ayame screeched, as her companions all nodded. "And today, you even dare to dress up so, and flirt with Aido-sama in front of me! For the sake of my future with Aido-sama, I must get rid of you!"

"Ayame-san….I know what you are feeling now, but by doing this, do you think Hanabusa will come back to you?" Yori asked, her composure in place. She sat upright, though her hands are still tied to the back. Apparently, she must had struck a raw nerve as Ayame flared up, so much so that she stood, and came standing over her.

"Hanabusa?! You dare address Aido-sama by his name? How dare you, you human! You are not even fit to be in the same room as him!" Ayame screamed, as she slashed at Yori, tearing at her gown and leaving long bleeding cuts on her arms and legs. Yori curled into a ball, trying to protect herself, as much as she could, while her hands are bound at the back. Eventually, her fury was spent, and Ayame staggered back into her chair, leaving Yori a bleeding mess on the floor, her gown utterly destroyed beyond repair. Panting her words out "You are going to stay here, little rat, till the ball is over. A ball without its hostess, it's doomed for failure! Then, I will be able to be with Aido-sama and you will be in your proper place!"

VAMPIRE KNIGHT

By now, Aido is frantic. "Where can Yori be??" he asked his cousin, as both of them walked through the two balls that are now in full-swing. Surprisingly, no one had noticed that Yori is missing. In fact, everything is still going on as if she is fully in charge. However, a ball must never be without its hostess!

"Calm down, we will find her." Akatusuki said, as he looked around. Suddenly, he noticed that the curtains flanking the balcony was flapping in the wind that is now blowing in. Narrowing his eyes a little, he asked Aido "I thought all the doors tonight are supposedly closed, as part of the security for the Kurans?" "They are. Why?" Aido replied absent-mindedly, still searching for Yori. "There is one door that seems to defy orders." Akatsuki replied, nodding in the direction of the balcony.

"Huh?" Aido frowned, as he started walking in the direction. "Let's check it out." Unknown to both of them, Ayame followed behind, unnoticed.

VAMPIRE KNIGHT

After Ayame left, Yori sat up slowly and painfully as she assessed the amount of damage that Ayame had done to her. It is certainly not a pretty sight, considering how angry Ayame was earlier. Choking back tears, she drew her legs up and cried softly "Hanabusa…"

Back in the ballroom, standing at the balcony, overlooking the darkened shadows of the gardens, Aido stood alone, glazing out and thinking of Yori. Akatsuki had left earlier, to attend to some family matters. Suddenly, a pair of hands snaked around him, drawing him into an embrace. Spinning around, his first words are "Yori!" Seeing Ayame standing in front of him, he stopped cold and stepped out of her reach. "Ayame-san." He bowed formally.

"Is there a need to be so formal with me, Aido-sama? After all, I am supposed to be your fiancé." Ayame asked, her eyes downcast. "Gomen, Ayame-san. You are a beautiful and charming noble, I am sure there are other nobles who are worthy of your love. For now, I am simply not the one you seek. I am sorry." With that, Aido turned to walk away but froze at Ayame's next words. "If you can never belong to me, the rat of yours can never have you either, Aido-sama! I will make sure of that fa - " her words were suddenly cut off as Aido pinned her against the balcony, caging her on both sides with his arms. Growling, he asked "You kidnapped Yori? Where is she now?"

Throwing back her head, Ayame replied with defiance "You will never find out, Aido-sama! You are the pride of the Aido's, as well as of the vampire society, how far you have fallen! To be with a human too! I am determined to make sure that both of you will never be together!" baring his fangs, Aido took hold of her shoulders and shook her roughly "Out with it, Ayame! Where. Is. Yori?!" Silence.

"Answer the question." A chilling voice sounded, as Yuki suddenly appeared, with Hikari beside her. Yuki's aura swirled dangerously around her, as power crackled in the air. Cold, chilling tendrils reached the couple as Aido stepped back to face the pureblood whose face showed no mercy at all. Ayame fell to the floor in shock, never seeing this side of her Queen before. Her mouth opened but no voice came out at all. Glazing down at Ayame, Yuki reached out and took hold of her chin and asked "Where is Yori, Ayame?" When Ayame maintains her silence, Yuki tightened her hold on Ayame's face, nearly breaking skin at the same time. Hikari then stepped in. "Yuki. Control yourself please."

Glaring down at Ayame, Yuki loosen her hold slightly. "I will give you one final chance, Ayame. If you do not tell me where Yori is, I swear, I will be taking your life here and now. In addition, I will not spare your family. I will make sure that they are utterly disgraced beyond words." At this, Ayame finally bowed in to the pressure. "At…at the garden shed at the back of the house, your majesty…" With this piece of information, Aido was gone.

Bursting through the rose bushes in the garden, Aido sprinted for the shed that is located at the back. As he drew closer, he heard soft weeping, followed by his name "Hanabusa…" Increasing his speed, he tore the door off the hinges, and rushed into the shed, which is stacked high with gardening tools. Smack in the middle of the floor is Yori, tied up, bleeding and crying.

"Yori….." Aido breathed, before he dashed forward to his sweetheart, cutting loose the ropes tying her hands together with a swipe of his fingers. Crushing her to him, he held her for a long while, relived beyond measure. After a while, the couple drew apart and Aido then noticed her wounds. Red hot rage boiled through him as he saw the amount of damage that Ayame had done. "That bitch!" He yelled. "Hanabusa!" Yori chided, still a proper lady, despite the situation that she is currently in. "Mind your language! Now, can you help me back to the ball please? I wonder if everything is alright?"She winced as she attempted to stand. She then gave a surprised gasp as Aido swept her up in his arms, carrying her out of the shed, princess style.

As he walked, he asked "How can you bother about the ball when you are so badly injured, Yori? Learn to take care of yourself before you take care of others!" Closing his eyes, he hugged her so tightly to him that Yori feared that her bones are going to shatter. Then, with all buster going out of him, Aido whispered in her ear "You scared me to hell and back, Yori…"

"Gomen, Hanabusa…" Yori replied, as she reached around to wrap her hands around his neck. "I am fine, really…Can you please bring me back to the ball? I need to check on it. A ball must never do without her hostess. After all, this is the only chance of us being together." Yori smiled painfully as they approached the doors leading to the side of the room. "Screw the ball! I don't give a damn about the results of the ball! Should society still not accept you, I am still going to marry you no matter what! The Vampire Society can go and hang itself!" Aido snarled.

"Watch your language, young man!" Lady Souen snapped, as the couple jumped at the sight of her, seated on the loveseat. Yori gasped in dismay as she said "Lady Souen…I…" "Be quiet, gel. Well, what are you doing, Hanabusa? Set her down so that her wounds can be treated, you stupid boy!" The grand dame of the Vampire Society snorted as she looked on to the couple. "Go and get Ruka for me and make sure you don't alarm the Queen herself though. There will be hell to pay should she know of this."

"It's too late for that, Lady Souen." Yuki's icy tones sliced the room as she stepped into the room with Hikari and Kaname next to her. "Someone already paid hell for her actions tonight." Catching sight of Yori, Yuki's composure broke a little as she accessed the damage. Voice broken on a sob, she was about to flung herself at Yori if not for Hikari holding her back. "Don't! She is hurt already. You will cause her to be in more pain should you touch her now." Turning to a footman, she commanded "Get me basins of hot and cold water, bandages, salve, and cotton pads and be quick about it!"

Turning to Yuki, she asked "Yuki, can you spare Yori one of your gowns that I had designed for you? You are closer to her in size and height as compared to me. The judging is coming to an end soon and she must be present. With her current state, she will be disqualified immediately! Get the gown that has long sleeves so as to cover her wounds." Hearing Lady Souren's snort, she turned and faced the grand dame head on and asked challengingly "Do you disagree with me, my Lady? After all, you are the ones who set the conditions! Now that something unplanned had happened, would you be willing to bend the rules for her? I seriously doubt it!"

She was surprised when Lady Souen nodded with approval at her. "Very good, gel! Someone with a spine! Too bad you are human and not a vampire else you would really make a fitting noble! There are too many spineless girls in society nowadays." As her gaze sharpened on Hikari, she continued "Despite what you think, I can and will make an exception for Wakaba-san as she is badly injured with no fault made on her own. I am not as heartless as you think. However, I will limit it to an additional period of an hour. No more and no less! Make use of it while you can!" So saying, she stood up, leaning heavily on her walking stick, walked to the door where it was opened for her, revealing Ruka on the other side of the door, surprised by the sight of her Grandmother.

"Humph!" Hikari said, as she glared at the sight of Lady Souen. Turning to Yuki so as to continue with her description of the gown that she wanted for Yori, she caught sight of Kaname who was trying to straighten out a smile playing around his lips. Transferring her ire to him instead, Hikari asked crossly "What's so funny, Kaname?"

"You, Hikari-san. It's the first time ever that I see someone standing up to the holy terror of the society. No one dares to cross the Grand Dame herself for fear that they will be sliced to pieces with her words. Even I was terrified of her when I was younger. Yuki was too young and thus, escaped her wrath. " Kaname replied as he slipped his arms around his wife. "Whatever." Hikari shrugged. "Since I am not of the Vampire Society and I am not a vampire, she can't do anything to me. Anyway, back to issue. Yuki-chan, I need the ocean-green gown that I designed for you, with huge sweeping sleeves. Do you remember that one? We need it for Yori." Thinking for a moment, Yuki nodded and moved out of the room, in the direction of her bedroom, so as to get the gown in question.

That settled, Hikari pulled a bell cord, ringing for a maid who popped into room immediately. Commanding her in crisp tones, Hikari ordered "Bring my makeup bag from the ladies room immediately and get a plate of food and cup of hot chocolate as well!" At this, the maid nodded and scampered off. The footman then arrived with the things that Hikari ordered earlier. Placing everything on the table, he bowed and withdrew. Crossing the room to where Yori was seated, with Aido seated protectively around her, Hikari wetted a cotton pad in ice cold water and wringed it out. Shooing Aido away, she said "Go check the status of the ballroom and get back to us with a report, so as to ease Yori's mind. I need to clean up the wounds and get her presentable again." "No." Aido said, snarling a little as he plucked the pad from Hikari's fingers. "I will clean the wounds. I will never leave Yori again."

"Hanabusa." Yori rebuked softly. "Hikari is being kind here. Don't be rude. Can you please go and check for me? It will really put me at ease if I know that everything is still running well." "So far, no one remarked upon your disappearance yet, Yori, and based on what I had seen earlier, everything is running well so far." Kaname replied, as he walked close to the trio. Reaching out, he grabbed Aido by the neck and said "Come, let's go and leave Yori in Hikari-san's capable hands. You and I need to check on things as well as to observe the current status in the ballroom right now." So saying, he dragged him away, while he protested, every step of the way. The maid then returned with the items that Hikari ordered. Settling them down, she bowed too before going out of the room.

Now that everyone has left the room, except for the both of them, silence prevailed for a moment before a small sob escaped Yori's lips. Curling up into a ball on the couch that Aido deposited her in, tears streamed down Yori's face as Hikari sat next to her, hugging her gently and avoiding the places where she was slashed. The brave facade of Yori had broken through at last and the horror of the night is now seeping in. "Hush. It's over. Be strong, Yori. Come, let's get you cleaned up." Dabbing carefully at her wounds, she stopped the bleeding and then applied a layer of salve before bandaging it carefully. Just as she is done with it, the door opened again, with Yuki stepping in, a gown and a jewellery box in her arms. Catching the sight of the freshly bandaged Yori, Yuki flew across the room so as to hug her best friend. "Yori, are you alright?!" Smiling a little, Yori nodded.

Between the assistance by both Yuki and Hikari, as well as the food and drink that Hikari sent for, Yori recovered a trifle. After changing into the new gown and getting nagged and fussed by Hikari over the makeup, Yori is ready to face the crowd again. Drawing a deep breath, she stood, as the door opened to the sight of Aido who caught his breath for the second time that night. Dressed in an ocean green grown with flowing long sleeves and a high neckline, the effect is very Victorian. Paired with the Kuran's family collection of emeralds, she looked every inch the lady-in-waiting to the Queen that she is supposed to be. If one do not peer too closely, no one would had sensed the trauma that fell upon her a few hours ago. Breathing in deep and feeling blessed beyond words that Yori would fight so hard for their future, Aido bowed low and extending out a hand, as he asked gallantly "Your escort for the night, my lady. Shall we go?"

"Is everything okay outside?" Yori whispered as she took hold of the offered hand. Drawing closer to himself, Aido replied softly as well "Marvelous. Nothing went amiss while you were gone. On my way back, many people were giving compliments." At this, a true smile bloomed on Yori's face. It's a tiny one but a true smile from her heart. Murmuring a soft "Good.", she sailed forth from the room, with Aido next to her, so as to face the challenge that still looms in front of them.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**I am back!!!!!!!!! I am really sorry about my long absence on this particular story and truth to be told, I really forgot all about it. *sweat drops* that is why, despite publishing a few one-shots, I never updated for this particular story. However I promise I will be updating soon! This is to make up to the readers who had been waiting for over a year. Gomen ne!!!!!**

**I put in heart and soul into this chapter and phew, it's certainly a lengthy one! 7 pages! The attention given to the details! The emotional heaves! Goodness gracious, I was about to faint when I was done with this chapter. However, more is to come for the next chapter as the results of the second challenge will be announced. Will Yori win despite her absence from the ball? What will happen to Ayame? **

**Stay tuned and find out! **


	5. 2nd challenge: Results

Results of the Second Challenge

"Who do you think will win?" A beautifully dressed vampire asked her friend, as she took note of the entrance by both Yori and Aido. "I think, the main question is, what is the judging criteria for the winning party? Are the 3 judges going to give the results like that or what?" Her friend replied, looking at the other direction where Yuki, Lady Souen and Lady Aido were seated.

"If that is the case, it is going to be a biased result, don't you think? Lady Aido would definitely side with her daughter while her Majesty would side with Wakaba-san. It will then be up to Grand Dame to decide the winning factor. However, it's interesting that she called for a delay of results earlier. The party was supposed to end one hour ago." The first vampire replied, as she took another sip of champagne, one that was taken from Yori's ballroom. Her companion simply shrugged.

As all the present vampires gathered in the central hall, where it was the midpoint for both ballrooms, Yuki looked on impassively with Kaname seated next to her. Leaning close to his wife, Kaname said "I heard someone was in a rage tonight, so much so that the balcony suffered some damages from her wrath." It was a statement and not so much of a question. Nodding in confirmation, Yuki claimed credit for it. "It's me." Although Kaname was interested in the details, Yuki revealed nothing, saying "It will be known in a while." With that statement between them, Yuki nodded to Lady Aido who stood and addressed the crowd.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. It is now time for us to announce the results of the second challenge. This is how we will be proceeding – on the table situated in front of me now are 2 crystal vases. Everyone will be given 2 stalks of flower, a jeweled and a fresh rose. The jeweled one represents my daughter, Hana, while the fresh rose will be the representation for Wakaba-san. Please place the rose into the respective vases, to show your choice for the ball tonight. For example, I choose Hana as my choice and thus, I will place my fresh rose into this vase. Should you not be able to make a choice, you may keep the 2 roses. The vase with the most number of roses tonight will win." Putting her words into actions, Lady Aido dropped her choice into the vase set aside for Hana and stood back.

Voices rose immediately at the end of her speech as all those who were present discussed this method of selection. In a way, it ensures fairness on both participants as the results will not be biased by the judges from the previous round. On the other hand, should one make a wrong selection; it can be a politically wrong move. No one wishes to offend either the Kuran or Aido family! What a challenge indeed, for the crowd side!

Seeing the discussion in front of her, Yuki smiled thinly as she stood up this time. Silence prevailed immediately as everyone turned to address the youngest Pureblood Queen. Raising her chin a trifle, she ordered "Bring her in." The doors at the end of the central hall were opened by 2 servants and Kain walked in with Ayame beside him, dragging her feet, head bowed. Shocked whispers rose immediately "That's Sohma-sama! What happened to her?" "Why did the Queen call her for her?" "What happened?"

Bringing Ayame and himself to a standstill in front of the table, Kain bowed to Yuki before walking away, leaving Ayame all by herself. Looking down at the girl, Yuki spoke softly, though all who were present could hear her perfectly, as well as the ice and anger behind her tone. "Sohma Ayame. You are brought forward at this moment for your judgment and punishment by all those who are present here today. I stated earlier, at the beginning of the Challenge, that everything must be fair so as to give the proper respect to the participants. However, on this night, you attempted to do away Wakaba-san, by locking her up in a garden shed and causing her intentional injuries. In doing so, you have violated the Peace Treaty signed by both the Hunters Association and the Kuran family. What have you to say for yourself?!" Her voice rose at the last word.

Silence.

The Grand Dame crackled once at the sight of the poor girl before saying aloud "Say something at least, gel, before you are condemned to eternity! After all, thanks to you, I have to extend this ball for another hour! After mistreating one of the hosts for a period of time, that hour is meant as a payback for Wakaba-san when she was not around at all to see the fate of this ball!"

"She was not around?! Yet the ball progressed as per normal?!"

"I didn't even detect her absence!"

"Everything went smoothly! Amazing!"

"Still…to think that Sohma-sama did something like that! I wonder how will the Queen take to this?"

"It will be better if we distance ourselves from the Sohma family for a while, dear."

Hearing this, Ayame snarled, head whipping to confront the couple that said the last sentence. "Judge me if you will, but leave my family alone!" Turning back to face Yuki who is still looking down at her coldly, Ayame retorted "What I did today to Wakaba-san may be wrong but I will not regret it! Punish me if you will, but only I will answer to the charges brought forward. My family is not involved at all! Will you honor your promise to me, your Majesty?" Only after Yuki nodded her consent did Ayame turned to Lady Aido, and once again, repeated her words "I will not regret my actions for today as I am truly in love with Aido-sama, Lady Aido! To see him fall from grace, my lady, is worse than anything than I can bear! Should my actions lead me to my death tonight, so be it!" With that, she lifted her chin defiantly back to Yuki who looked at her coldly.

"Very well. As the first daughter of the Sohma family, you had known nothing but wealth and comfort since you were born. Therefore, this is my verdict – you shall give away 80% of your personal wealth to a charity organization of Yori-chan's choice and be one of the instructors there as well. While you are there, you will not be treated like a royalty, instead, you will be like any commoner. Should you lose your temper and take out on the people or vampires over there, you will answer to me directly." Yuki ordered. With a wave of her hand, Ayame was taken away, so as to return home immediately.

Looking over the crowd who is feverishly discussing about the latest developments, Yuki smiled grimly and said "Let that serve as an example as to how serious I am with regards to this challenge. No matter how high ranking anyone is, should anyone engage in foul play, he or she will be dealt with accordingly. Coming back to the challenge, it seems like most of you all are uneasy over voting as the judges are present. If that is the case, both the judges and participants shall go for a walk first before coming back in 10 minutes. Ladies?" With Kain offering an arm to Lady Souen, Yuki, Kaname, Yori, Hana and Lady Aido walked off in the direction of the gardens.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

" Congratulations, gel! You won the second round! 24 fresh roses to Hana's 20!" Lady Souen crackled. "In reality, it should be 25 to 20, as I have not cast my vote yet! After all, the ball ran smoothly without you! That is one feat that most hostesses can dream of! With that, I declare the ball to be over!"

"Arigato, Lady Souen." Yori bowed. Facing the crowd, she smiled and bowed as well. "Thank you for your support, ladies and gentlemen. I am truly grateful. I have ordered your cars to be brought around and thus, please allow me to see you all off for tonight." With Hanabusa next to her, both of them lead the way to the front doors, with most of the crowd trailing behind them.

While walking next to Yori, Ruka said softly "Congratulations, Yori, Your ball is certainly a success. May I steal away your caterer the next time I throw a ball? The food is perfectly balanced." "Of course, Ruka-sempai. I will give you the contact the next time we meet." Yori replied with a tiny smile. Hearing it, Aido teased "What, our great Ruka have to steal Yori-chan's caterer? What happened to your many contacts? None of them is of standard?"

"Shut up, Hanabusa!" Ruka snapped, as she blushed a little. Lifting her fan, she checked for the presence of her grandmother before she swing it with a 'thud!', hitting Aido on the head. "Ouch!" Aido yelped, while glaring at her. Looking at his cousin, he asked "Can you please control her? Jeez!"

Thus, the second challenge comes to an end. What can the final challenge be and will Aido and Yori have a happy ending together?

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Another chapter done! I guess the next chapter will be the last one if everything goes according to plan. After overcoming 2 challenges, abet with difficulty, the challenge is about to draw to a close. Stay tuned to find out what the final challenge will be! In the meanwhile, ideas are welcome!**

**Please review!!**


	6. Final challenge

**Later at night, in the Kuran's mansion**

"Have I mentioned how beautiful you are tonight, my dear?" Aido asked, as he snuggled closer to Yori, while taking care of her injuries. Yori smiled gently at Aido before leaning into his embrace, unmindful of her injuries. "Yes, you did, many times." Silence prevailed for a moment as the young couple took each other in. Wrapping his arms around her, Aido heaved a sigh and murmured "I was out of my mind with worry tonight, Yori. From now on, I will never leave you alone." "Even when I go to the ladies?" Yori teased, as she leaned back a little to look at Aido in the eye. "I am fine, Hanabusa. I was definitely frightened at first but deep in my heart, I know you will come for me in the end. Don't worry anymore."

Looking at his beloved intently, Aido said nothing more but gathered her in his arms again, as Yori gradually fell asleep in his arms, worn out by the events of the night and the drugs that Hikari had given her for her injuries. Although her injuries were numerous, it does not require stitches, which were a small blessing itself. Looking out of the window where dawn was breaking, Aido hoped that the challenge will come to an end soon, with his happiness at the end of it.

** A few days later**

"Why are we here today, Hanabusa?" Yori asked, as she walked next to Aido, who held her hand all the while.

"I have no idea. The summons came from the grand dame this morning and nobody in their right minds would dare to refuse her summons." Aido replied, as he gazed worriedly in front of him. "We will know what the old dragon is up to in a short while." So saying, he took a deep breath before pushing open the doors that will lead them to the dining room at the Souen's mansion.

"Aha! There you are, gel! Welcome! Come, take a seat!" Lady Souen crackled, waving a cane in the air as she spotted the pair. "Where are your manners, boy? Help the gel to her chair!"

While helping Yori to her chair, Aido sneaked a glance around the table. His parents - Lord and Lady Aido were there, along with his youngest sister, Akira. Kaname and Yuki were seated together as well, with Kaname at the head of the table, Yuki on his right hand side. Lady Souen sat on Kaname's left. However, what really shocked him was that Hikari was seated next to the Grand Dame, looking as comfortable as she can be. To the best of his knowledge, most debutantes would have fled as fast as they could as the Dame is someone not to be trifled with. Stay too long, you would be sliced to pieces with her acidic tongue. Taking a seat next to Yori, he waited to see what will happen next.

Seeing that everyone who is supposed to be present had been seated, Lady Souen then spoke again. "As per agreed, the last stage of the challenge is a surprise round, with no warning given. The participants are to be summoned and then given their task immediately. By rights, this task was supposedly designed by Hikari-san and Her majesty. However, yesterday, when I summoned Hikari-san for tea, she offered the rights to me instead. Her majesty had agreed to let me decide the task as well. Sitting at this table now, I ask, are there any objections?"

Silence

"Well! Since no one is voicing out anything, then I will make the decisions then." Lady Souen smiled wryly. Picking up her cup of tea, she took a sip before gesturing towards the door with the cup. At her unspoken command, the doors leading to the garden opened and twenty children came running into the room, chatting away like magpies. Catching sight of their elders, they stopped and bowed/curtsied.

"Good morning, your majesties! Good morning, Lady Souen! Good morning, ladies and gentlemen! We heard that Lady Akira and Lady Yori will be here today to play with us! Are they here yet?" The children chortled as they smiled charmingly up at the stunned adults at the table, with the sole exception of Lady Souen who cracked a grin.

" Oh, they are here already, children. Akira, Yori, stand up!" The Grand Dame ordered impatiently. As these two stood up from their chairs, Lady Souen addressed the children "There they are, the playmates that I promised you all today! They will spend two hours with you all before you are to go to the home room for your studies. At the end of these two hours, you will tell me who your favourite playmate is. Now, go!"

As one, the children surged forward, catching both Yori's and Akira's hands as they dragged the two ladies out to the garden eagerly. Seeing this, Aido sprung out of his chair, protesting "Hey brats! Take care of the injuries that Yori had! I will kill you if you hurt her!"

"Sit down, boy!" Lady Souen snapped as the children ran out into the garden, with the two girls in their midst. Chastened, Aido sat down sullenly, eyes not leaving Yori. Addressing the adults at the table, Lady Souen explained "I chose interaction as the final deciding task for the challenge as children are the most impartial judges. Interaction with them is something that one cannot prepare for. In other words, we will see how they will cope with these children. Should any of the two be insincere, the children will be able to tell. Whoever has the hearts of these children by the end of these two hours will win. What I am looking for is the purity of the heart. Although the deciding votes are determined by the children in the end, we can still observe the whole lot from the windows."

**In the garden**

"So, Lady Akira, Lady Yori, what games will you be playing with us today?" 20 expectant children looked up eagerly at the two ladies who looked at each other for a moment. Akira was the first one to break the connection between them as she looked back at the children. "Err…"

Seeing the height difference between them, Yori smiled at them all before she kneeled amongst them, gathering the two closest children to her. "First thing first, don't address me as Lady Yori. It sounds so formal! Since we are going to be playmates, how about addressing me as Yori- nee-san? Let's have a good time together, shall we?"

"Hai, nee-san!" the children shouted. Turning to Akira, they asked "Can we call you Akira-nee-san then?" At her hesitant nod, the children shouted for joy as they danced around the two ladies. After a while, they stopped and asked the same question again "So, what are we doing today?"

Looking around the garden, Yori took inventory of what she have available. Catching sight of a ball some distance away, she asked "How about a ball game? I will teach you how to play Captain's ball!" Smiling at the excited whoops of the children, she pointed towards the ball which was hidden underneath some bushes. "Can someone please get the ball for me? Whoever brings me back the ball first will be one of the team leaders!"

While the children took off for the ball, Yori walked to Akira who continued to stand there, like a frozen statue. Reaching out, Yori took hold of Akira's right hand and said softly "Akira-san. Let's just have a fun game with the children, shall we? No matter what is the turnout of today's competition, I hope that all of us will have fun. Can you do that for the children please?"

Looking into Yori's earnest eyes, Akira shut her own for a moment as she whispered "I wish I can hate you, Yori-san, but I can't. In fact, I do admire you for the courage that you have shown so far. In the face of social pressures and objections, you managed to hold on with my brother till today. If it is up to me, I would have given up long ago." Opening her eyes again at the voices of the children running back, Akira covered Yori's hand with her left. "Let's have a good time with the children, Yori-san. I wish you and ni-san the best." So saying, she released their linked hands, as she called out to the children "Throw the ball!"

**2 hours later**

"So? Who is your favourite playmate?" Lady Souen demanded as she stood in the garden, facing the children.

"Yori and Akira nee-san!" All 21children shouted in return. "Both of them?" Lady Souen asked. "Hai!"

Looking back at Lord and Lady Aido, Yuki remarked "Honor your words, Lord Aido. 2 wins and a tie, Yori-chan fulfilled the challenges perfectly. Will you not concur that she is suitable for your son, Hanabusa, despite the fact that she is a human?"

"Yes, Yuki-sama. I concur." Lord Aido sighed, as he gathered his wife next to him, who continued to look pretty put out at the results.

"Arigato, Father, Mother." Aido said, as he bowed to his parents "Thank you for accepting Yori. I promise, you will definitely not regret this." He promised vehemently.

"Arigato, Lord and Lady Aido. Thank you for your acceptance of me." Yori said, as she curtsied to the vampire nobles. At this, Lord Aido nodded stiffly before collecting his wife and offering his arm to Lady Souen. And just before she was lead into the house, The Grand Dame spoke to Aido directly "Count your lucky stars, boy! You have a gem of a gel there! Make sure you treat her well or everything that you had fought so far for will come to a naught!" At this, Aido nodded solemnly as he took hold of Yori's hand tightly.

Once the older vampires were some distance away, Hikari practically pounced on Yori as she offered her congratulations for the newly acknowledged couple. "Omedeto~~~~~~~" Hikari laughed, as she twirled Yori around. Laughing, Yori hugged her friend hard. "Thank you, Hikari, for all that you had done so far. Though I want to ask something – why did you offer the rights to this challenge to Lady Souen? My heart nearly stopped beating when I heard she had the rights to it!"

"Because she IS the Grand Dame." Hikari replied simply. "Oh, I know what Aido is thinking! What a risk! However, you must know that she is not as scary as you all thought. Her bark is wayyyyyyyy worse than her bite. With her support for you two, both of you will be secured for life. It will be better than Yuki's support as hints of favoritism will always pop out in the end."

"But….how do you get on so well with Lady Souen?" Aido asked.

At this, Hikari smiled a Mona Lisa smile as she replied "That's a trade secret. Should you have a daughter in the near future, Aido-sempai, I will spill the secret method then as to how to get into the good books of the Dame! In the meanwhile, you just have to wait! Therefore, before you press me anymore, produce a daughter first please!" She laughed merrily at the blush that covered Yori's cheeks. "Don't blush now, Yori-chan! Since you can get on so well with the twenty children earlier, handling one or two children should be a piece of cake to you!"

With the challenges concluded and wrapped up, the status of Yori and Aido is now confirmed. In the face of social pressures and disapproval, they managed against the odds to come together in the end, to gain acceptance for their relationship.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Finally, finally…it's completed! The challenge had been left alone for too long, ever since I started off on the first chapter. I sincerely do apologize to my readers out there who had been waiting for this final chapter for such a long time. Uni had been quite nasty as I was caught up with all the work to be done. In addition, I must really thank you all for your continued support all these years. Finally, I hope that you will like this chapter!**

**Reviews are welcomed! Till the next story then. =D**


End file.
